Lilo & Sparky
by Bokkun
Summary: AU. Experiment 2-2-1 ends up on earth and befriends a local girl called Lilo, can they face all the challenges that come their way? Find out by reading.
1. Chapter 1: A Simple Change

Chapter 1: A Simple Change

Jumba Jookiba, an evil scientist who specialised in making genetic experiments. In his time of making DNA monsters, he had manmade to make 6-2-6 of them, all of them lived around Jumba's house doing jobs for him. One of Jumba's most useful experiments was 2-2-1, who made electricity for the experiments that came after 2-2-1, so it was because of 2-2-1 that most of Jumba's experiments were even here.

Jumba liked this one experiment so much, that when Jumba got a tip about the galactic council trying to capture him, he let 2-2-1 stay out well he dehydrated everyone else.

2-2-1 was around when 6-2-6 was made, and soon after was the only experiment left, as Jumba had to dehydrate 6-26 for safety. So when the council did attack, they caught 2-2-1 and Jumba.

Jumba was left in a cell till he was to be judged, 2-2-1 was trapped in some sort of glass container that was _much _stronger then it appeared.

Finally Jumba was brought up for trail, in a giant hall like room, with floor as far as the normal eye could see. If Jumba were to fall, he'd be toast.

"Dr. Jumba Jookiba," a woman with blue skin, a lack of hair and wearing a black dress spoke to hall around. Her title was grand-council women, something she took all kinds of serious.

"You are charged with tampering with the natural order of the universe."

"What is meaning? I have done no such thing!"

"Bring in the experiment!" Slowly the metal floor that Jumba was standing on opened up, and the hard glass rose from below. 2-2-1 was inside this glass container, and he was bouncing around like wild. But no matter what he couldn't break through. Then he noticed the council staring at him, waiting to see what he'd do.

2-2-1 banged both his fists on the glass, thunder crackling behind him. He was growling like a mad animal. Some of the council gasped at him.

"Let's see how smart you make them, Jumba. Experiment, can you give me _any _reason for me not to have you killed."

2-2-1 took a couple of seconds to think, and council were amazed at the fact that he _could _think.

2-2-1 smirked, "Meega Nala Queesta!" 2-2-1 one laughed in a crazy manner, and the council gasped at the shocking words that left 2-2-1's mouth.

"Wait I didn't teach him that!"

"Lock him up, and destroy this monster!" But when everyone looked at the container, what they saw was broken glass, 2-2-1 had sent such a charge through the glass that it finally broke, and he was free.

2-2-1 flew as fast as he could, making a battle plan in his head that needed a ship, and he was docking bay! What luck.

This plan also needed a red ship.

2-2-1 let out a childish giggle. "Red…"

He hopped in and turned himself into electricity and passing into the big red ship. He active the hyper drive, and flew off into space in a random direction, giggling like a madman at the speed.

Back at the space station were 2-2-1 had just ran away from, they learned that he was heading in the direction of Earth, the grand council woman sent Jumba, as a way of clearing his name, and officer Wendy Pleakley, a so called expert on earth knowledge. They were flown out as soon as they could.

Lilo Pelekai was having a rough day. Whenever she tried to make friends, they'd call her weird. Was it her fault that she had a love for zombies, horror movies, and liked her rag doll more than those stupid Barbie's? She didn't think so, and sure she bit Myrtle, but she had every right, right?

Then there was that whole Cobra Bubbles thing, a social worker, he had given Nani, Lilo's big sister, three full days to prove that she was a good care taker. Then Lilo and Nani saw a star together, and Lilo made a wish. She wished for a friend.

Little did she know that star wasn't a star, it was a space ship piloted by an experiment that was getting kind of Space-Ship sick.

He crashed, and crawled out shaking his head. Before 2-2-1 knew what was coming, a truck ran into him.

The driver, not knowing what to took 2-2-1 to the pound, were they said he was dead. Never trust a earth vet with an alien experiment.

The following day, Nani took Lilo to the pound for a pet, think that maybe that would even there broken family out.

Lilo walked into the back and to her surprize found all the dogs were scared and staying in the corner of their cages. Lilo walked into the dark back of the pound, to find a four armed yellow dragon dog like creature, he looked mad. But as soon as he sure Lilo he appeared to calm. Two of his four arms disappeared inside his body, and he walked closer to Lilo.

"Aloha, doggy. I'm Lilo." Lilo spoke happily.

2-2-1 struggled but finally managed it, "L-li-Lilo?"

"You can talk!" Lilo shouted loudly, she dragged him to the front of the pound for the worker and Nani to see.

The worker behind the desk commented that she thought that 2-2-1 was dead. Nani, slightly scared of 2-2-1's appearance asked if Lilo was sure. Lilo then thought about a name for him.

"I'll call you Stitch." The worker commented that Stitch wasn't a name, 2-2-1 himself didn't looked pleased.

"Naga." Lilo was sure that when 2-2-1 said that, a spark appeared to go up his antenna.

"How about Sparky?" Nani liked the worker liked it and most importantly, 2-2-1 liked it.

"Mega Sparky!" Lilo was one again amazed at the fact that her pet could talk, and Nani looked shocked that Sparky appeared to be able to speak.

Then for no reason at all Sparky hugged Lilo and she hugged back, glad to have a friend.

* * *

Thanks for reading, point out any mistakes and review. This story might not be updated a lot for a while, as I need to go find a copy of the first movie.


	2. Chapter 2: Trapped on Earth

Chapter 2: Trapped on Earth

The reason Sparky hugged Lilo was because he knew that Jumba was about to shoot him. Sparky wasn't bulletproof like 6-2-6, if he were hit he knew that it would probably be game over, but when Sparky noticed they were moving, this was thanks to his heat vision, he let go of Lilo.

The three walked to the middle of town square, right in front of a TV shop. He stopped to look at one of the TVs, which showed four little kids flying through space in a red rocket ship. This sent a slight chill down his back, as his mission in life was to short out machines, he wanted to destroy that stupid red rocket ship.

To Lilo and Nani it appeared as if Sparky had for no reason pressed his face against the window.

"I'm going to work, just stay around town, and don't be going into the roads. Here." Nani kissed Lilo good bye, and handed her ten dollars. Lilo noticed her friends, and simply because she was Sparky's shield he followed.

As soon as her "friends" noticed her they started peddling fast, but Lilo cut them off.

"What do you want?" Myrtle said with childish hatred lacing her voice.

"I'm sorry that I bit you, and pulled your hair, and punched you in the face." the girls noticed Sparky walking over on all fours, trying to blend in with earth dogs. Because of his odd appearance they freaked out, then Myrtle saw him and she nearly fell out of her seat.

Sparky blinked confused, then tried to touch the wheel of the three wheeled bike, and in turn Myrtle drove back a little. Sparky glared, having learned that this young human didn't like him for some odd reason.

"Oh, I got a new puppy." Lilo looked at Sparky happily, her friends didn't agree.

"That is the ugliest thing I have ever seen."

"Yeah!" the rest of Lilo's so called friends said in perfect unison.

Sparky understood English perfectly well, even if he couldn't speak it most of the time. Out of the corner of his eye Sparky noticed Jumba and some weird alien he'd never seen before.

Think fast, Sparky flipped the bike; the annoying red haired girl went flying and she cried as Sparky jumped onto the bike, pulling Lilo with him.

Sparky started peddling as fast as he could. He had no idea why Jumba was firing at him, but if his inventor was his enemy now, Sparky could deal with it. To Sparky it didn't really matter who was on his side or not, as long as he could do what he was made to do, destroy all machinery and make chaos with the help of his powers.

So that was what Sparky was looking for, something big to destroy, like maybe a spaceship or something.

But as it would turn out, every time Sparky met the end of a route, he'd find water. Sparky drove all over the island looking for something interesting to destroy; there was nothing on the island to destroy, there no way off the island by the ground, there had to be a way.

"It feels nice to know we live on an island without any big cities." Lilo said calmly, not realising what problems it was giving Sparky.

_No big cities? That means no big machines, no big machines means no meaning in life._

Sparky broke down crying. The lack of meaning was too much. What could he do now? He couldn't get off the planet, he couldn't let Jumba catch him, he decided to just follow Lilo around and see where it took him.

Sparky started peddling again, remembering that Nani wanted them to be in town square. Soon they got there and Nani appeared and the three got into a car and drove back to Nani's workplace.

Lilo and Sparky sat down at a table simply as a means of keeping them in place. Nani was a waitress, therefore Lilo got some free food, but Nani couldn't keep an eye on her whilst she worked.

Sparky was moping on the table, still overly sad about the lack of meaning. Nani walked over and noticed Sparky sitting at the table.

"Lilo what are you doing, letting that thing sit at the table?" Nani's voice was loud and mad, but Lilo waved it off.

"He needs comfort food."

"You didn't even eat your chips, I thought you liked those."

"Comfort food."

Nani sighed at her little sister, and went to get coconut cake. As Nani had left, Sparky looked up at Lilo. Something from earlier was annoying him.

"Lilo…" Lilo looked at Sparky, shocked that he spoke again, as he hadn't spoken all day, besides this morning.

"What is it, Sparky?"

"Am I ugly?" Sparky spoke as tears started to fall from his eyes, he acted happy all the time but in truth something's got to him, made him cry when no one was looking. But he was on this stupid mud ball of a planet, what should he care what the locals thought of him.

"What? No! Is this because of what Myrtle said? Sparky, never listen to her, ever."

"Okay Lilo." Lilo was amazed at her talking pet; she couldn't see how such a small thing got to him, and how he'd kept it in till now.

A table away from Lilo & Sparky was Jumba and the alien known as Pleakley were disguise as humans, badly I might add.

"So Jumba, experiment 2-2-1 knows we're here, and we can't kill the child, he would never leave his shield because he's not stupid. How are you going to get him away from the girl?" Pleakley asked, he wanted this mission done, and he wanted to go home.

"Well, if there is anything I remember about 2-2-1, it's that he loved to eat batteries. And is there any battery better than one of Jumba's home made rechargeable ones? No, there isn't." Well speaking Jumba rapped a string around a battery and swung it as if he was fishing, waiting for Sparky to bite.

Sparky could smell the battery acid in the air, such a sweet smell to his senses. Sparky jumped out of his seat, and crawled to the battery, but by some sort of dark magic it kept moving away from him. Finally it stopped and Sparky felt the hot taste of acid go down his throat, such a joyful thing for him.

But out of nowhere Jumba grabbed him, Sparky tried to shock him but he was wearing leather gloves. Pleakley tried to cuff Sparky, but Sparky managed to bite Pleakley's arm, and send around a thousand volts into Pleakley's weak body.

"Ow!" Pleakley screamed as he fell back in pain. Sparky flew off and landed back in his chair across from Lilo.

"Where'd you come from?"

"It's a long story." Sparky said in a growling fashion.

The coconut cake came; Sparky learned that he enjoyed Coconut cake nearly as much as he enjoyed battery acid.

Nani was fired because of a complaint about a crazy dog biting someone, when Nain gave him a death glare he just giggled. They went home, Lilo very happy, Sparky was _shocking _happy, and Nani was annoyed, she now had to find a new job, before Cobra heard anything about this.

Lilo took Sparky up stairs, where she told him where he could sleep. Spark dreamt about his experiment buddies.

* * *

Okay, I now have a copy of the first movie and I now have a basic idea of where this story is going, I also realised that I missed some funny stuff that could have been in the last chapter, but oh well. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3: Sparky Goes Crazy

Chapter 3: Sparky Goes Crazy

Lilo had learned an important thing about Sparky. Never give him coffee. Even more important don't give him coffee _after _he's eaten ten batteries. Would you like to know why?

Nani started shouting at Sparky, blaming him for getting her fired. Sparky kicked and struggled as much as he could, as he really didn't to leave and risk Jumba attacking him. Then Lilo defended him, something that shocked Sparky greatly.

"Ohana means family, family means no one is left behind, or-"

"Or forgotten, I know. I hate it when you use ohana against mean." Lilo stuck her tongue out, then stuck hers out as a comeback. Lilo led Sparky upstairs.

"Don't worry about Nani, she'll come around. Now you can sleep right next to me."

Sparky walked into the room, and the odd alien items confused him. Sparky needed to look around, or he'd lose what was left of his mind.

"Look how curious the puppy is." Lilo commented, still somehow thinking that Sparky was both a normal dog and for some reason she thought he was a puppy.

"This is my room, and this is your bed." Sparky turned his head to look at his "bed" it was a wooden box with comfy cloths placed into to make his pain on his back slightly less painful. Sparky rolled his eyes.

_There is no way I'm sleeping in a box._

"This is your dolly and bottle. See? Doesn't spill." Sparky turned to look at Lilo, a slightly manic look on his face, as he had just eaten four highly charged batteries and batteries to Sparky was like highly sugary sweets for kids. Sparky flew over, and grabbed the bottle, and gave it a good sniff.

"I filled it with coffee." Sparky took a sip, it tasted terrible, but then the caffeine took effect.

"_Yeah baby! That's good stuff!" _Sparky yelled as he gulped the stuff down. Then without warning Sparky bolted at the wall, then jumped off, and bounced around the room destroying stuff like there was no tomorrow.

Lilo laughed at his crazy destroying speed.

"Good puppy. Now get into bed." As it would turn out Sparky heard Lilo as he was about to bounce off the wall above Lilo's bed. Sparky didn't bounce and fell on top of Lilo's bed and snuggled in.

"Hey! That's my bed! Off!" Lilo shouted, who knew a "puppy" could be so hard to look after. Sparky felt under the pillow that his head rested on. He found a photo. Sparky jumped up and grabbed the photo for a little look. It was of Lilo, Nani both of which looked a little younger.

And there were two people that Sparky had never seen before, but they looked important to Lilo and Nani.

"Be careful of that!" Lilo shouted as she rushed at Sparky fast then he himself could fly, and rip the photo out of his hands.

"You don't touch this! Don't ever touch it!" Lilo shouted in Sparky's face. Sparky was freaked out, he didn't know Lilo could get that mad. Then it happened, Sparky couldn't take the power of the battery acid and coffee, and bounced off the bed again.

He was flying straight at one of Lilo's paintings.

"No! That's from my blue period!" Sparky ripped the painting in two simply by flying right at it, at that moment Sparky let his crazy side come out, and he started biting into the painting. Lilo placed a ring of flowers around Sparky, and for some reason he got really calm.

"There. You know, you wreck everything you touch."

_Yeah, that's me… _Sparky thought to himself.

"Why not try and make something for a change?"

Sparky thought for a moment, then clicked his fingers. Rushing around the room, Sparky managed to find the right parts to make a super computer. One that was nearly as smart as Jumba was.

"Ah!" Sparky said all kinds of happy.

"Wow. A super computer."

Sparky flew at computer invading its software and short circuited the thing making it explode in a fiery mess. Sparky got sent flying at Lilo's bed, where he ended up hitting the wall and going to the land of sleepiness.

Lilo sat there silent for a minute.

"No more caffeine for you."

Jumba and Pleakley were camping, keeping an eye on Lilo's house. Jumba had watched the events in the bedroom, and chuckled.

"This little girl is wasting her time. 2-2-1 cannot be taught to ignore its destructive programming."

Well Jumba talked Pleakley tired on a black wig that made him look like a female.

"What are you doing?" Jumba asked when he looked at Pleakley, with his weird wig.

"Nothing!" Pleakley said shyly, he didn't need a guy like Jumba laughing at him.

"Uh, say, I want to try it on." Jumba made a grab.

"No!" Pleakley didn't want anyone to touch his wigs, they were too important.

"Share! Let me try it!" Jumba roared as he tried punching to get the wig.

"Hey! Ow! You're just jealous 'cause I'm pretty!" And with that the fight was over, Jumba simply stopped because he didn't want crazy cooties from the wig.

"Don't move." Pleakley said in awe of the mosquito that had decided to suck his alien blood.

"A mosquito has chosen me as her perch."

"She's so beautiful. Look, another one. And another one!" A large amount of mosquito gathered around Pleakley.

"Why, it's a whole flock. And they like me!" Soon mosquitos were covering every inch of Pleakley's flesh.

"They're nuzzling my flesh with their noses. Now they're, um, they're..." Pleakley roared in great pain, as a thousand noses broke Pleakley's skin. Jumba laughed at Pleakley's pain.

"I think it might be a monkey. An evil monkey." Nani said pained, Sparky was giving her trouble.

"I can't even pet it. It keeps staring at me, like it's going to eat me." For a second Nani saw what appeared to be Sparky's shadow, but with four arms. Nani was horrified. But when she turned to Sparky, he had two arms, and was grabbing a can of Pepsi.

Sparky stared at Nani for a second, placed the can at his mouth and took a gulp and went back up stairs.

The following day Lilo was watching Sparky sleep. Sparky woke up and looked at Lilo like she was crazy, maybe she was.

"Want to listen to the King? You look like an Elvis fan." Lilo placed Suspicious Minds on the record player. Sparky liked the odd music, after a while he took the pine away and held the record, Lilo looked scared because of Sparky's tendencies to destroy stuff.

Sparky held the record in the air with his powers, electrically keeping the record in place. Then slowly, the lyrics of the king filled the room.

"Amazing!" Lilo said in awe.

"Nani!"

"Uh... yeah?" Nani got up slowly and grouchy.

"Look."

Sparky showed Nani his ability to play records without a player. Why was it so interesting to them?

After Nani and Lilo had gotten dressed and moving, there was a knock on the door. The person at the door was the stuff of Nani's nightmares. Cobra Bubbles.

"Heard you lost your job." His voice was booming and deep.

"Well, uh, actually, I just quit that job because, you know, the hours are just not conducive to the challenges of raising a child..." Nani rambled nervously. Sparky noticed Bubbles, Bubbles turned to look at Sparky. Sparky walked back into the house and ran out with a book, and he threw it right Bubbles' head.

"I am so sorry about that!" Nani said as she gave Sparky a death glare.

"What is that thing?" Bubbles said with hatred lacing his voice. He knew a lot, and this odd creature looked like an…

"That's my puppy." Lilo said overly happy.

"Really?" Bubbles sounded surprized, for a split second.

"Thus far, you have been adrift in the sheltered harbour of my patience but I cannot ignore you being jobless. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly."

"And next time I see this dog I expect it to be a model citizen... got it?"

"Uh... yes?" Lilo said, slightly confused, what was wrong with her pet?

"New job," Bubbles pointed at Nani.

"Model citizen," He looked at Sparky

"Good day." Bubbles left, slightly annoyed.

* * *

Well, I feel good today so I give you this.


	4. Creation vs Creator and Sailor outfits

Chapter 4: Creation vs. Creator and Sailor outfits

Sparky had gotten very calm. He realised, better then Lilo did that if he came along with them to where ever they were going he'd make trouble. So he asked to stay home, Nani wouldn't normally let him, but he appeared seemed so calm that she let him.

Lilo waved goodbye, Sparky waved back and hoped that Nani could get a job, and save Lilo from the social worker.

Sparky growled angrily, he just knew that Jumba was about to shoot at him, so he left the house, passing through the metal lock. He flew as fast as he could, trying to find Jumba.

Sparky found Jumba, and he was scared for the first time on this planet, he was really scared.

Jumba was leaning over a table with experiment pods; there were some experiment that could beat Sparky without trying, like 626, or 624, and maybe if he stopped being so lazy 625. Looking a little around, Sparky noticed the pod sphere, where all the rest of the experiments in pod stayed till they were needed.

Sneaking up to Jumba he saw the number of the pod, 626. Sparky sighed, at least it wasn't 624. Sparky sent a large but non deadly amount of volts into Jumba's body, grabbed 626's pod and flew back to small sphere, and took 625, 624 and 223's pods.

He flew back to Lilo's house and placed the pods in a secret hiding spot, the cracks of the cough.

Sparky needed to think,

_If I active any of them I'm going to have to explain them to Lilo and Nani, and they can't feed that many mouths. On the other hand 223 doesn't eat.626 eats enough for a small army,625 goes crazy and starts destroying if he can't make and eat sandwiches, and I have no idea how 624 eats. For now I'll keep them a secret._

Sparky then noticed something, he just sparked his creator, he wouldn't just take that, and he didn't have his human shield anymore… Sparky had to leave the house!

Sparky pashed through the lock again and there was Jumba , leaning against one of the many trees, with a plasma rifle in hand ready to kill.

"You are now a thorn in my side, 221."

"Ih!" Sparky grinned in a giddy fashion, plasma was a special kind of electricity, and Sparky was going to eat it for the first time.

"You know I don't want to this, but I will if I have too."

"I'm sorry, talking boring. Can we fight?"'

Jumba growled, and shot five plasma shots at Sparky, who dodged without trying it was easy when you could fly.

Jumba fired rabidly; Sparky flew around dodging the blasts, and finally got over confidant and laughed out right well hovering. Jumba saw his chance, and blasted Sparky.

Sparky got shot and flew into a tree, Jumba laughed in his evil genius manner. What Jumba didn't see was that Sparky had caught the plasma blast and eight it whole. Sparky clutched his stomach, and realised that he had too much battery acid in his body, and it hurt ever so slightly.

For Sparky this happened a lot but there were simple ways of dealing with it, such as…

"Eat thunder, Jumba!" Sparky roared as he released the large amount of battery acid in the form of a thunder bolt. Sparky's stomach stopped hurting, Jumba got knocked out.

For safeties sake Sparky eight both the plasma ball, which made the plasma in the first place, and the blasters battery pack, that blaster would need new ammo and a set of new batteries.

After that Sparky went back into the house, hoping that Nani had gotten a new job, and really hoping that Jumba would forgive him in the future.

But little did Sparky know, somewhere in deep space the council were getting annoyed with agent Pleakley's lank of captured experiment, the Grand Council Women had informed Pleakley that he had been fired and she had set Gantu on the task.

She really hoped that the experiment 221 would be captured and they could destroy it quickly.

Sparky , as he had nothing better to do, listened to lots of Elvis records.

"This man is truly the king." Sparky grabbed an English dictionary and started training himself to speak the language, for future use.

Finally after two hours of reading that book Lilo and Nani returned home, Nani had a smile on her face, she had gotten a job working in pizza hut as a waitress. It gave enough money and Bubbles wouldn't be able to take Lilo.

Besides Nani could always get a different job later.

Lilo took Sparky up stairs, but Lilo had no idea what to play with him. Well she thought Sparky looked around the room again, because the first time he was too full of battery acid and caffeine too notice anything.

He opened a chest and found clothing.

"Uh?" Sparky asked confused, why did Lilo have so many clothes?

"Those are my dress up clothes. I sometimes play dress up when I'm really sad. But I never have anyone to play with… would you play with me?"

Sparky looked at Lilo, then the clothes, then back to Lilo.

"Sure."

And Before Sparky he knew it he was wearing a sailor boy outfit, that looked like it could be the real thing, and Lilo was dressed up a witch. They played games for hours till it was time for bed, but Sparky wouldn't take the sailor outfit off.

Nani let him stay in it because she had to be up early to work.

That night Sparky wondered what would happen if he were to go into the water, would he kill everyone or sink like most of the experiments that Jumba made, Sparky decided he would have to find out later.

* * *

Now from this point on, thing of Sparky wearing a sailor outfit, this will last for a long time.

Next chapter...I don't. I might finish the first movie part of the story or it might take 2 chapters.


	5. Chapter 5: Gantu

Chapter 5: Gantu

Sparky realised something very important after he stole those four pods. It felt nice to be good, and being angry and evil was a pain, mostly to the head. So Sparky decided to give up on his evil ways, this however didn't mean he wouldn't destroy stuff randomly.

And there was a very important thing that Sparky had to do if he wanted to stay in this house. And he wasn't going to enjoy it.

It was 6:00PM, Nani had just gotten home and Lilo was still awake. Sparky had managed to get them to stay on the cough long enough for him to start explaining.

"Aloha family. Mega want to talk with you because mega not who you think mega am." Sparky spoke calmly, giving Nani a minute to contemplate the fact that Sparky could talk

"Who are you then?" Lilo asked surprized.

Sparky turned to look at her. He summoned his extra arms, and hoped that they wouldn't get too freaked out.

"Why do you have four arms?" Nani asked in fear, what was this crazy little guy that had been living with them for 2 days.

"Mega not a dog. Mega illegal genetic experiment designed to destroy everything that runs on electricity. Mega telling you this because mega monster, if you're still okay with mega living with you, then thanks if not mega will go…"

Nani was confused. The crazy pet they had adopted wasn't even from earth in the first place. He wasn't even from any planet, and he'd been living with them. HE was designed to be evil and he asked if he could stay? Of course he couldn't stay!

"It's okay Sparky, you're mostly good now." Lilo said happily as she hugged Sparky. What was cooler than having an alien for a pet? Nothing that's what.

"Lilo he can't stay he's evil!"

"Why would he tell us his story if he was evil? Why not end us in our sleep?"

"I don't know, maybe he gets some kind of sick joy from telling us and then killing us!"

What went unnoticed by Lilo and Nani were the small earthquakes that rocked the house. Sparky however noticed them and ran to a window. Walking toward the house was a giant land shark monster thing, with the clothing it was wearing Sparky new that it was with the council, which made Sparky wonder how this alien even knew where he was in the first place.

Sparky rushed out of the house, he was going to keep that thing way away from his family, no matter what it took.

"Ah, 221. Let me tell you what is going to happen, I'm catch you, I'm taking you back to the council, you're going to die. Sound nice? I thought so. And you will now know the name of your capturer, I'm Gantu, commander-" Sparky finally had enough of Gantu's talking, and blasted him with a high amount of volts. After that Gantu got up off the floor without trying, as it would turn out the blubber that made most of Gantu's body wasn't affected by electricity, meaning Sparky would have put ridicules amounts of electricity into Gantu for him to feel pain.

"Just my luck." Sparky said as he flew out of the way of plasma blasts. Then all of a sudden it started raining.

"That might work…" as Sparky's body got wet he focused on the electricity around, such as the power from the house, all the batteries in the area. Sparks bounced around Sparky's body, some even bouncing off of Sparky's body. The reason for this was because he was going to end this fight with one big super charged blast.

"What are you doing trog?"

"Winning this fight! Eat thunder!" Thunder clapped from the sky, striking Gantu. It hurt that time, but not much.

"You think I'm done?" Sparky went on, charging at Gantu biting into his bare arms that were wet because of the rain. This was good, made it much easier to shock someone. Gantu roared as the electricity passed through him without trying. It was very painful, worse the getting beaten in a hand-to-blaster fight when you had the blaster.

Soon it appeared that Gantu had fainted, and Sparky went back into the house.

Nani and Lilo hadn't even noticed he'd gone.

Finally after hours of shouting Nani allowed Sparky too stay, Sparky and Lilo were very happy to hear this.

Lilo decided that because her 'puppy' was much smarter then she had thought she was going to teach him the basics of hula. And it would be super funny too watch because he wouldn't that sailor outfit off, you ever see a genetic experiment wearing a sailor outfit hula dance? Lilo didn't think anyone had seen that before.

And soon they went to bed. But at midnight on the dot, there were a lot of loud blasting noises. Nani, Lilo and Sparky rushed to any window they could, and they saw Gantu, blasting the house demanding that the evil trog give himself up.

Sparky rushed out and fought but it wasn't raining and soon Sparky lost his charge and got very tired. Lilo ran to protect him, and she got caught in the net too. Gantu took both of them back to his ship. Nani shouted at him too give her sister back and Gantu commented to Sparky that he had caught him a snack.

Sparky couldn't help but blame himself, because of his simple being Lilo had be caught, Lilo's house had been destroyed and Sparky was pretty sure that a guy like Cobra would be able to take Lilo away because of the destroyed house. How do you explain a destroyed house?

Sparky sighed, and worse get Lilo didn't even get slightly worried. Was there anything that upset this girl?

Sparky sighed and just thought of a battle plan to get out of this problem. There had to be one, right?

* * *

Well looks like next chapter might be the finish too the first movie part of the story.


	6. Chapter 6: Staying On Earth

Chapter 6: Staying on Earth

Sparky and Lilo had been placed in a container pod that was attached to the back of Gantu's small one person ship, well small one person ship when you where Gantu's size.

Sparky managed to force his head through the class container; it wasn't that hard to do it just hurt a lot. The ship flew off and Sparky knew that if Gantu went to the council with just a scared earth girl he would be fired and that Made Sparky happy. But that didn't mean he could just let Lilo go into space like that, the council were cruel they wouldn't feel any guilt for killing a young girl.

Sparky growled in anger, and would have flew off to short out the spaceship, if a bag from a plasma blaster hadn't caught him at the wrong time. Sparky couldn't see anything but he heard Jumba's evil laugher at winning the little game of catch and Sparky also noticed the weaker voice of Pleakley who was calling the grand councilwomen to inform her that they had succeeded.

Soon Sparky was let out of the bag, and his four arms were placed inside of rubber cuffs, as using metal ones would have been stupid.

Jumba and Pleakley were about to leave when they ran into Nani.

"Don't interact with her." Pleakley said, knowing it wasn't smart to talk to a local when out of disguise.

"Where's Lilo?" Nani asked with a raised voice, tears in her eyes. She looked at the strange aliens and she didn't care that this should have been impossible. All she cared about was getting her little sister back and safe at home.

"Who?" Jumba asked already forgetting what Pleakley had told him, it was simply in his nature to answer anything that he could. Pleakley his Jumba over the head because of his stupidity for one that was called an evil genius.

"What!" Jumba shouted annoyed at Pleakley, that was something Jumba disliked about Pleakley. Sure Jumba was the evil one, but at least he cared enough to comfort someone who had lost a family member.

"Lilo...my sister." Nani said, breaking up inside.

"Uh, sorry, we do not know anyone by this, uh..." Jumba didn't get a chance to finish.

"Lilo! She's a little girl this big!" Nani shouted, letting all the rage inside explode as she showed the aliens Lilo height with her arms.

"She has black hair and brown eyes and she hangs around with that thing!" Nani finished in one big rant, point at Sparky as if he was from hell itself.

"Uh...We know her." Jumba said in defeat, sadness on his face.

"Bring her back." Nani was breaking up inside, she was begging. She never begged.

"Oh, we can't do that. Uh-uh." Pleakley spoke with such lack of emotion.

"That would be a misuse of Galactic resources." Jumba at that point placed his giant hand over Pleakley's mouth.

"See, problem is...we're just here for him." Jumba tried to give her the reason as gently as possible.

"So she's gone?" Nani couldn't believe it, first her parents then her little sister…it was too much.

"Look at the bright side. You won't have to yell at anyone anymore." Pleakley said in a nervous manner, what he said never make a normal person feel better.

Nani at that time broke down crying, and there was nothing the three aliens could do.

"Come." Jumba was saddened, and that wasn't normal of the super evil genius, he felt something bad was happening to him.

Sparky got a couple of feet away from Nani and looked back, in all the time Sparky knew her hadn't seen her cry before. It made him feel bad, so he walked back to her

"O'hana." He said to the crying Nani. As she heard his voice, she looked up confused.

"Huh?" She spoke looking at him as if silently asking if he had just said what she thought he said.

"Hey! Get away from her." Jumba said as he rushed back, grabbing Sparky back the back of his neck.

"No! What did you say?" Nani said as she forced Jumba to drop Sparky.

"O'hana means family." Sparky began "Family means..."

"...nobody gets left behind." Nani finished, amazed that this was coming from the evil monkey creature.

"Or forgotten." Sparky added at the end, "Yeah…" Sparky ended with a sigh.

Jumba and Pleakley took a moment to look at each other, both amazed that the little monster had said something meaningful.

"Hey...genbuka gaby!" Sparky smiled in a childish manner.

"What! After all you put me through you expect me to help you just like that? Just like that!" Jumba exploded, rage was clear in his voice.

"Ih." Sparky smiled simply.

"Fine." Jumba said simply, having no problem with putting everything with 2-2-1 behind them. They were creator and creation after all.

"Fine? You're doing what he says?" Pleakley, for lack of a better term, was shocked. Jumba must have been the most changeable person in the world. As Pleakley thought this Jumba un-cuffed Sparky.

"Uh, he's very persuasive." Jumba lied; he just didn't like hating his experiment.

"Persuasive? What exactly are we doing?"

"Rescue." Jumba said happily

"We're going to get Lilo?" Nani face brightened

"Ih." Sparky crackled in his electric like voice.

After robbing a motorbike, laughing and Pleakley whining the group of four arrived at a giant red spaceship. Sparky remembered this ship; Jumba used it a lot when he was making the experiments.

"Ah!"

"What you think we walked here?" Jumba laughed, he got out the keys and within a minute the group was flying after Gantu, and they were getting closer. When they were really close Sparky passed through the metal that was the ship and passed right into the weapon that the ship had. Jumba knew the plan, it was fairly simple really.

He fired Sparky at the ship, Sparky passed into the computer of the ship, Sparky made the ship blow up. Simple no?

And that's what happened, Gantu had no idea what was going on, but soon his ship was just a lot of rusty metal that was going to fall into the water a thousand miles below. Lilo got sent flying from the explosion. Nani noticed this and screamed.

Sparky didn't get freaked out as that was part of the plan. He rushed to Lilo as she fell towards the hard unforgiving ground below. It was hard for Sparky to keep up, the wind was blowing him around too much, and Lilo was falling much too fast.

But just a second before Lilo would have gone splat Sparky managed to grab her arm. He pulled her up placing her on his back and he flew back to Jumba's ship.

The ship had landed in the ocean, Gantu was sitting on the win and he harmless as Jumba had taken his plasma blaster. Nani, Pleakley and Jumba waited inside, and soon Lilo and Sparky joined them.

"So? How are we going to get back to shore?" Sparky asked at long last. No one had a clue, and Sparky laughed at the idea of being stranded out at sea. And was even funnier was that Sparky was still wearing the sailor outfit.

Sparky still wondered what happened if he went in the water, but now wasn't the best time. Soon a young man passed by in his boat. He noticed Nani and was surprized. This man was David, Sparky would have met him if he hadn't stayed home and fought Jumba that one day. David was kind enough to drag Jumba's spaceship back to shore, and Sparky was amazed at the turn of events.

For a second Sparky thought it would have turned out good, he could live on earth and things for him could be peaceful.

But Sparky had rotten luck.

As soon as Sparky stepped foot on solid ground he was cuffed by a dinosaur like alien. Sparky was shoved to the ground. The council weren't as smart as Sparky thought, because if they were smart they would know that Sparky could destroy metal cuffs. But Sparky didn't, he had accepted his fate long ago.

"We have 2-2-1." The dinosaur alien said in a serious business kind of voice.

"Take him to my ship!" the Grand Councilwomen spoke loudly, greatly happy that the monster would soon no more.

"Give him back!" Lilo demanded. But out of nowhere stepped Cobra, who got down in front of Lilo.

"Hold on."

Gantu got up, and was going to defend himself, but one glare from the Grand Councilwomen shut him up before he began speaking.

"I am retiring you, Captain Gantu." She was serious. And then Pleakley stepped in.

"Actually, credit for the capture goes to…"

"Goes to me. You'd be lucky if you ended up on a Fluff Trog farm after we sort this out." Jumba was trying to sneak away; he really didn't want to be here.

"You! You made all of this happen! If you hadn't made experiment 2-2-1-" the Grand Councilwomen had gotten cut off.

"Sparky."

"What?"

"My name's Sparky."

"Sparky, then. If it wasn't for Sparky…"

"Does Mega have to go in the ship?"

"Yes."

"Can mega say goodbye?"

"Yes." The Grand Councilwomen was shocked at such request.

"Thank you." Sparky nodded his head at the Grand Councilwomen as he passed her. He walked up to Nani and Lilo. Lilo hugged him.

"Who are you people?" the Grand Councilwomen asked, wasn't Sparky a monster? Was he capable of feeling?

"This is my family. I found it all on my own. It's little and broken, but still good. Yeah, still good." Sparky walked back to the spaceship, without complaint.

"Does he really have to go?" Pleakley asked, feeling sorry for the breaking family.

"You know as well as I that our laws are absolute. I cannot change what the Council has decided." The Grand Councilwomen spoke grimly. She now didn't want Sparky to go, but what could be done about it?

"Lilo, didn't you buy that thing at the shelter?" Cobra interjected, saving the day at the last second. Lilo's face was full of hope, as she rushed to the Grand Councilwomen.

"Hey!" The Grand Councilwomen looked down.

"Three days ago, I bought Sparky at the shelter. I paid two dollars for him." Lilo said in one big breath. She pulled an adoption form out from her pocket, and showed it to the Grand Councilwomen

"See this stamp? I own him. If you take him, you're stealing." Lilo's face was serious, and the Grand Councilwomen's was happy.

"Aliens are all about rules." Cobra said, a smile on his face.

"You look familiar." the Grand Councilwomen commented.

"CIA. Roswell."

"Ah, yes. You had hair then." The Grand Councilwomen said in good humour, Cobra didn't look pleased.

"Take note of this." the Grand Councilwomen commanded, "This creature has been sentenced to life in exile a sentence that shall be henceforth served out here...on Earth...and as caretaker of the alien life-form, Sparky this family is now under the official protection of the United Galactic Federation."

And after that things were happy again. The Grand Councilwomen flew off back into space, forgetting Jumba and Pleakley accidently, the two didn't mind that much. Nani let them become part of the O'hana.

This new O'hana spent a couple of days rebuilding the house that Gantu destroyed. Sparky managed to find the box that he had placed the pods in and had given most of them back, not counting 2-2-3's.

Now things were good. Sparky even got to hula dance with Lilo and her "friends" at one point. So to sum it up, life was peaceful.

But how long would that last?

* * *

And that is where the first movie ends. And now thing get really different.


End file.
